goldblazecrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Ichirou
Ichirou is a Japanese freestyler, popper, and tricker of the Gold Blaze Crew. He is mostly for his inhuman movements, his white streaks on his hair, and his "don't give a damn attitude." Life Before the Gold Blaze Crew/Sayoko's Death Ichirou is an only child. He was born by Sayoko and Shigeru in Tokyo, Japan. When Ichirou was 5 years old, his mother went to the store to get some food, leaving him and his father to tend for themselves in the house. It has been 5 hours since Sayoko was gone, which worried them. So Ichirou goes to look out the window and sees a woman lying down on the ground. It was his mother. Ichirou was devastated, heartbroken, and scared all at the same time. He broke down into tears. Shigeru came out also to witness what happened, and he was also upset about his wife's death. They aren't certain how it happened, but they vow to avenge Sayoko any way they can. Shigeru felt that Japan was coming to an end, right after Sayoko's death. Ichirou disagreed, so he decided to move to America. When they arrived in Miami, Ichirou was feeling nervous about it. He thought about things being different from Japan, his father said in Japanese "Stop complaining, my son. We will make due here." Ichirou was 7 years old, he was watching TV, and he saw these people dancing to hip-hop music. Ichirou was impressed and wanted to try it. He told his father about it, and he thought it was kind of weird. But at least he let him go for it. Joining the Gold Blaze Crew Ichirou was always alone when his mother died. His father is always gone somewhere, he had no friends. Every now and then, he goes to the park to practice his freestyles. And that was when Joseph and Caytlin appeared. When Joseph and Caytlin were starting the crew, they found him, and they were impressed. Caytlin went to go talk to him and asked him if he could join the crew. At first he refused, but thinking about what his mother told him, he changed his mind and joined. Personality Ichirou is quiet, he knows a little English and he's a loner. After his mother died, he barely talks to anyone, and he doesn't really express himself more often. The only time when he shows his emotions is when he's thinking of his mother. He has one expressed his anger when someone threatened his life. The only thing that would make him happy is if his mother was still alive. Appearance Ichirou is a Japanese male with long black hair with white streaks. He also has a scratch on his nose. It is unknown how it got there. Rumors say either he was in a fight, or plastic surgery. Ichirou is often seen wearing black and white, or leather. Outfits Season 1 - A black and white jacket with buckles on it, black pants, and silver shoes. Season 2 - A black and white armor-like shirt, black skinny jeans, and black and white shoes. Season 3 - A white leather jacket with a grey shirt under it, black leather pants, and white shoes. Season 4 - A black sleeveless shirt with a Japanese symbol for "love", white sports bands on his arms, red belt, white pants and black and red shoes Relationships Joseph - Looks up to him. Helped him deal with the loss of his mother. Caytlin - Thinks she's too full of herself. Johannah - Ichirou cheered her up when she was feelind sad. Ash - Ichirou saved him from bullies, and they've become close. Lou - The only person that could make Ichirou laugh Lena - Ex-girlfriend, they both had a disagreement and he broke up with her. They're still friends. Celeste - Ichirou has always thought Celest was like a sister to her Zeke - Best friends. When Zeke joined, Lena had feelings for him, making Ichirou jealous. At the end of Season 2, they put they're diffrences aside and became close. Sayoko - Mother (deceased) Shigeru - Father. They don't really get along well, but they love each other. Kurt - Rival of the Cobra Crew. Raul - Ichirou has strong hatred toward him. Ichirou thinks he's ungrateful and a disgrace. Trivia *Ichirou is Japanese for "First Son". *His favorite food is his father's Odango. *He likes Anime, Dubstep, and Dancing. *Ichirou knows a little English. *Ichirou listens to Japanese stories, and mostly Skrillex. *Ichirou almost became better when Joseph cheered him up. *He is mostly seen wearing traditional Japanese clothing, or techno-like clothes. *Ichirou still keeps the bracelet his mother gave him before his mother died. Quotes *"Every night, when I went to sleep, my mother used to always sit by me and just tell me stories. Sometimes she even sings to me too. But what I love about her the most is that she's caring and she loves me. I really miss her. I just know one day I will see her again." - Ichirou talking to Joseph and Caytlin *"Damn.... It's my fault... I couldn't save her..." - Ichirou crying to Joseph *"Thank you all for being good friends. I am lucky to have all of you as my crew and my only friends." - Ichirou thanking everybody *"I don't know who you are, and I don't trust you, but Joseph put us together, so we have to get along." - Ichirou going at Zeke *"Don't worry, Father, we WILL avenge her!" - Ichirou to his Father after his mother's death *"YOU BASTARD!! YOU KILLED MY MOTHER!! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!!" - Ichirou at the man that killed Sayoko. *"Thank you." Various times Category:Dancers Category:Male Dancers Category:Poppers Category:Members of Gold Blaze